


Visit

by prodteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dates, In Love, M/M, Short, happy but sad, not really detailed tho, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodteez/pseuds/prodteez
Summary: " You look insanely whipped, Park Seonghwa. " , startled, he slightly jumped  on his seat. He looked up and saw his fiancé, Hongjoong. The younger lets out a soft chuckle, taking a seat in front of him. " You really love that picture of us, huh? "He smiled, " Of course I do. It was our first date here. "orwhere Hongjoong visits Seonghwa in his dream.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if this makes sense at all but i've been having writer's block for awhile now so yes.

Seonghwa walked inside the cafe, the scent of coffee instantly hitting him. He ordered hot chocolate, paying afterwards as he received his order. He took a seat, placing his drink down as he sighs. 

He sipped his choco, as he stared at the wall that had pictures hanging. Seonghwa held a picture, smiling as he looked at it. 

" You look insanely whipped, Park Seonghwa. " , startled, he slightly jumped on his seat. He looked up and saw his fiancé, Hongjoong. The younger lets out a soft chuckle, taking a seat in front of him. " You really love that picture of us, huh? "

He smiled, " Of course I do. It was our first date here. " , he reached out for the other's hand, which Hongjoong gladly held. " But don't get me wrong, I love every picture we have together. " 

" Sap. " , Seonghwa laughed, taking another sip of his drink. " Do you want to finish your drink or we can go for a walk? By walk I mean, date. " 

" It's alright, let's go date. " , he laughed. 

They both held hands as they walked, enjoying each other's company. " Han river.. do you remember our first kiss? It happened right at that spot, under the tree. " , Seonghwa pointed. 

" Mhm, I clearly remember. I was the one who initiated the kiss. " 

" Whatever, you had to tip-toe to reach me. " 

Hongjoong gasps, playfully slapping the older, " Hey! I wasn't the short. Hmph, at least I can say I kissed you first. " 

" Again, whatever. Let's keep going. "

" Remind me how we reached the arcade? " , Seonghwa blinked.

" You know what they say, time flies by when you're with your loved one. " , Hongjoong says, giving the other a peck on the cheek. 

Seonghwa blushed, " And you're calling me sap? " , he chuckled, " Come on, let's play! "

They went in the karaoke, played the crane and shouting whenever the stuffed toy dropped, played the racing game and became very competitive with one another, played on the DDR. It reminded Seonghwa when they both proposed at the same time, in the middle of their DDR battle. It was a silly thing to remember.

Eventually they got tired and exited the arcade.

" That was fun! " , Seonghwa cheered, excitedly clapping his hands. Hongjoong cooed as he pinched his cheeks.

" Cute. " , he held the older's hand once again, " Now, let's go home, shall we? "

" Yeah, that made me tired. "

As soon as they reached their apartment, they didn't bother to change their clothes as they both plopped on the bed to cuddle. Even if Hongjoong was smaller than him, he loved being the big spoon. 

" I had an amazing day, thank you. " 

Hongjoong smiled, " Anytime, love. You must be tired, go to sleep. I'll be right here. " , Seonghwa whined at that. 

" I don't want to. I know you won't be. " , he frowns. 

Hongjoong cupped his cheeks, " It's going to be okay, hm? I'll see you again. " 

" Please, no.. I want to be with you, please. "

" I love you, hm? So so much. I miss you. "

" I miss you so much too.. " Seonghwa's words slurred as he slowly fell asleep. 

He opened his eyes, instantly sitting up. Seonghwa leaned on the headboard, letting out a sigh. It was Hongjoong's second death anniversary.

It has been two years ever since he lost him, and he's barely holding still. Tears slipped from his eyes.

' I love you so much, Joong. Thank you for visting me. '

**Author's Note:**

> okay again, idk if it made sense but if it didn't then: hongjoong passed away two years ago and the entire time they were on that ' date ' , seonghwa was dreaming (visited by joong) bc it's the death anniversary. 
> 
> anyway i'll probably post more stories til i get rid of the block and update in my other story so yay bye


End file.
